


The Fate You Carved On Me

by BannedBloodOranges



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Christmas, Fanvid, Fanvideo, M/M, Vienna Teng - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBloodOranges/pseuds/BannedBloodOranges
Summary: Is that the name you're meant to have for me to call?Jesper and Klaus - and fate.
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Klaus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	The Fate You Carved On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Non-profit fun only.
> 
> An early Happy Christmas.

_My love,_  
_I obey your law of gravity._  
_This is the fate you've carved on me..._  
_Your law of gravity..._  
_This is the fate you've carved on me..._

_Gravity,_ Vienna Teng

[Gravity (Klaus 2019)](https://vimeo.com/375033130) from [MidnightGallery](https://vimeo.com/user80752244) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
